The Flash: Prison Life
by ncampbell1
Summary: The Flash must choose what to do after his recent treatment. Set before "In Memory of A Speedster." Used some elements from other comics. DC OWNS FLASH NOT ME!


_The Flash_: Prison Life

**~~I want to make it perfectly clear that the Flash is my favorite comic book character. I just want to make sure everyone knows what he went through in his life. And I apologize that this is out of order with my other stories. Please review! **

**Central City. Five Years Ago:**

Barry Allen woke up to a figure made of pure lightning. Fear was flooding through his entire body as the being stared down at him. The last thing he had remembered was finishing up another failed attempt to solve his mother's murder case. He was late for his girlfriend Iris, when a bolt of lightning struck him and threw him into a cabinet of chemicals. Was he dead?

"Wh-who are you? What is this place? Answer me!?" he screamed frightened as the creature spoke in a ghastly tone.

"_Bartholomew Allen. You have wasted your life on an impossible task, all to prove your father's innocence. In doing so, you never sought a new family. A shame that you will now die without ever loving anyone."_

"NO!" Barry begged, "let me go back, please!"

"_Why do you wish to return to a life that is empty?"_

"I'll do whatever you want! I'll move past my mom's death, I'll spend more time with Iris, I'll try to get promoted at work, whatever! Just please! Please, don't make me leave my dad! I'M THE ONLY FAMILY HE HAS LEFT! I-I can't leave him alone!"

With that, a powerful force of energy struck through the forensic scientist. "_So be it."_

**Central City. Iron Heights prison. Today.**

"Really regretting that promise now." Flash muttered to himself. He was confined for killing his worst foe, the Reverse-Flash. Reverse-Flash had killed the Flash's first wife, Iris, and would have killed his fiancée, Fiona Webb, if Flash hadn't stopped him. Unfortunately, in doing so, he had accidently snapped Reverse-Flash's neck. Despite all that he had done for Central City, the residents blamed the Flash for every bad thing that happened. He was put on trial and now stays in the same prison as his enemies…and his father.

"Hey, Barry." Flash turned to see Wonder Woman and Green Lantern.

"We need your help. We got word from Earth-2 that something called the Anti-Monitor is destroying universes. We need to know where your cosmic treadmill is." Wonder Woman demanded.

The Flash just sat in his cell in silence. Eyeing his former friends, a grim scowl crept across his face.

"Barry?" Green Lantern asked.

"Go away," he grunted, "you are making my stay here worst."

"Barry, you never _did_ deserve to be in the Justice League! You killed a man in cold blood! You could have stayed if-"

"IF WHAT!?" Flash yelled, "If Central City looked at how much my good deeds eclipsed _one_ mistake!? Reverse-Flash took away my wife! Do you have any idea what that means?! I LOVED HER, YOU AMAZONIAN #&^$!"

"Barry!" Hal begged, "if you don't tell us where the treadmill is, innocent people will die! Please."

The Flash looked at his best friend. Right now, Hal looked just like Barry did in the early years: naïve and eager to help. With a deep sigh the Flash went over to his bed and wrote down the coordinates. "Here, take it and go." As the two heroes left, the Flash let out one last remark: "By the way Wonder Woman, be sure to tell Steve Trevor that I said 'hi,' before the Cheetah rips out his throat!"

Returning to his bed, the Flash was feeling completely empty. Upon entering the prison, he received word that his father had died. With that, the fastest man alive may as well have lost the will to live. He had no family, no friends, nothing to live for.

The next day found the Flash in the process of being transferred to a new cell. His head was hanging so low that he hadn't noticed the guards had run away in fear. Suddenly, he felt himself slam into what felt like cold metal. He looked up to a very unpleasant sight.

"Girder!" he exclaimed. The metal man swatted the scarlet speedster into the wall. As the criminal continued to beat the Flash around he noticed that something was awry.

"Fight! Fight back! Why won't you fight?!" he demanded.

Flash just looked up to the villain with gloom in his eyes, "My whole family is dead, my friends have abandoned me, and my own city that I tried to protect. Maybe I just _want_ to die."

As Girder was about to deliver a final blow, an explosion took out the entire prison yard. As Flash recovered he saw some giant being hovering over the city. All of the city's population was on the verge of death. Flash began to go over the entire situation in his head.

_What's going on? What's happening? All of those people…someone has to do something…_I _have to do something!_

The Flash began to speed around the city, doing his best to save anyone he could. After he was certain that everyone was safe, he took a look at the giant's weird weapon thing. He vibrated through the cannon and saw the power source: an anti-matter engine. He realized that he could take down the cannon by reversing the flow of the anti-matter. He began to run, faster than he had ever gone before. But as he ran he began to ache.

The machine was falling apart but so was he. His body was starting to change, he was losing his grip on the material plane. For what felt like hours he went on like this until the cannon was destroyed, and finally, he screamed.

"Help me! Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hal, Wally, anyone! HELP MEEEEEEE!"

His body transformed into a lightning bolt of pure energy. He began to travel backwards through time until he crashed into a forensic scientist, sending him into a cabinet of chemicals…

**Not The End…**

**Continued in "In Memory of a Speedster"**


End file.
